


Haechan this, haechan that

by neocultured (diendxdecade)



Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: An attempt of angst and also fluff?, Drabbles, M/M, This is a fluff but also a mess, everything happens for a reason and i need sungtaro, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/neocultured
Summary: It used to be us it used to be you talking mindlessly about what happened that day and asking if i want to eat ramyun too.It used to be you smiling at me, and now it is you smiling while reminiscing about anything that haechan hyung did.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Haechan this, haechan that

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [occam's razor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361175) by [celegant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant). 



> I am so sorry for writing this nonsense at 3 am i should be asleep please someone write sungtaro so i wouldn't be this desperate to write anything about sungtaro.
> 
> And this is based of occam's razor by  
> celegant, as i just want to see shotaro heartbreak watching sungchan with his unrequited love toward his beloved haechan hyung. thank you for inspiring me to write this mess.

Every day i hear you saying shotaro today haechan hyung either him pulling prank toward older member or he's skating like a pro or even when he eats kimchi jiggae, and you gush how cute he is.

It used to be us it used to be you talking mindlessly about what happened that day and asking if i want to eat ramyun too.

I see you slowly falling in love with haechan hyung and i can't stop that.

You were slowly crushing my heart and i am my own victim because i can't control who you like and my own feelings.

It used to be you smiling at me, and now it is you smiling while reminiscing about anything that haechan hyung did.

Even if i knew that your feelings are unrequited my heart still in pieces and when jungwoo hyung helps yout to stop moping it is yuta who console me.

The time when you caught haechan kissing another person, i am the one holding you, the one who wipe your tears. Seeing you in tears makes me have an invisible hand that clench my heart as the sight it is beautiful, yet it hurts me when you cry and the fact that you cry because of another person.

Even if they said to let go and move forward i can't, how can i move on when the sight of you smiling and rambling brings me happiness? In the past there times i don't understand what you are saying but i practice hard to learn korean so i could understand you better even if it ends up stabbing me because now i know you never look at me the way i want.

Why would you torture yourself like this shotaro, that also a question i want to ask to myself but instead of replying to yuta i just smile and say, "yuta hyung it's okay I'm trying to stop." Yep trying and i hope yuta would be kind enough and not mention how fake my smile right now.

Right now we are watching the movie that haechan hyung recommends you to watch when it used to be anime with korean subtitle so we could understand each other instead of english romance movie with korean subtile.

Days passed, and you spend less time talking about haechan, and i am hoping you would notice my feeling because just like you who are a coward to not confessed to haechan i am too because i don't want to stop this feeling. Yes just call me selfish.

\---

It seems my wish won't come true because you decided to avoid me after you realized i am liking you. I ran to yuta and cried hugging yuta, and then he pats my head i feel empty and not a single minute later someone pulled me from yuta and i hear, " is he the one who makes you cry? Why did you make shotaro cried hyung? i thought you told me that he is your brother, and you would not hurt hum?"

That voice is sungchan but why would he grab my hand like this, instead of stopping my tears falls harder. "It is not me and you better talk to shotaro about whom the one who make him cry. I will leave this room and please talk to him okay shotaro." Yuta left the room.

"So who is the one that make you cry shotaro please tell me why did you cry harder?"

And i point my fingers at you, "me?" I nod and he is silent.

"You are the one who makes me cry you decided to ignore me and didn't come for our movie night. And this morning you even skip breakfast. Is it bad that i love you-."

Before i could tell more sungchan stops me with his lips, at that time i am confused, so he likes me back? Then he let go and i still want more so after i took a gasp of air i kiss him again.

"I am sorry taro it seems like my messages aren't send yet and no it isn't bad i love you too i am sorry it took me months of unrequited love toward haechan hyung that i realized that you love me. Actually i have a crush on you first but i don't want to be awkward with you because i like you as a friend and so i decided to move on because you look like you are not interested with relationship. And what worst is i am not really hurt when i accept that it is unrequited crush toward haechan hyung but the time you go to yuta it always brings me a tinge of pain. Because you would go home with a bitter smile."

I smiled and when i blink instead of sungchan pretty flushed smile i see a dark room. 

Another sleepless night, because a dream never hurt someone when they are in dreamland they hurt the person when the dreamland is the opposite from the reality.

\---

"Sungchan i love you," i texted him.

Not even a minute later sungchan appears on my room and i hope it would be like the that dream when he kiss me back.

"Shotaro let's eat pancake!" I frown and look at my phone and it looks like the text that i sent before is not sent. I hope yuta would open his room later and lecture me about holding on an unrequited love is not healthy at all. And now let's enjoy the time to eat together with Sungchan.

"Shotaro let's go." Sungchan smiles and he took my hand, wait he hold my hand usually he would just go to kitchen by himself and h-he kissed my hand. Oh God am i dreaming again?

"No, you aren't dreaming and i like you too shotaro." Sungchan grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry again and thank you for reading.  
> and i want to rant how good chenle look on nct beyond live him with that sweater on all about you stage looks so cozy TT  
> -neo


End file.
